


Ты был хорошим мальчиком?

by Monstrr



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Stripping, shameless Tetsuya
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstrr/pseuds/Monstrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тецуя поздравляет Тайгу с Новым Годом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты был хорошим мальчиком?

**Author's Note:**

> Подарок на KnB Secret Santa для Полиморфный вирус.

Тайга думает, что с его башкой явно что-то не так. 

Тецуя стоит в его комнате, одетый в костюм рождественского эльфа. Эльфа, который работает в очень неприличных местах на Северном Полюсе и устраивает очень неприличные шоу для гномов на пенсии. Глаза странно блестят, губа закушена, торчащие розовые соски и перчатки без пальцев по локоть. Тецуя очаровательно краснеет и нервно теребит подол короткой зеленой юбки. 

Тайга продолжает думать, что у него все-таки отморозило мозги. Хождение зимой без шапки дает о себе знать. 

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - собственный голос кажется чужим, низким и хрипловатым. 

В прочем, отвечают ему как всегда равнодушно, даже не смотря на залитую краской смущения бледную кожу. 

\- Меня пустила Алекс. 

\- Я не это спросил. 

Что-то не так. Ну, помимо того, что перед ним стоит почти голый парень в нелепом колпаке с белым бубоном. К слову, парень, на которого почти сутками стоит до искр перед глазами и животного желания сделать своим. Только опуская взгляд ниже, Тайга понимает, что именно - худые ноги закрывают белые чулки, кружевные полоски стягивают бедра. Тайга с трудом сглатывает вязкую слюну, заливающую рот. Думать почему-то становится очень тяжело. Сердце в груди танцует румбу и вот-вот выпрыгнет через глотку. 

Вместо ответа Тецуя подходит ближе, встает на носочки. 

\- С Новым Годом, - шепчет в губы и целует. 

Мокро, сбивчиво, скользя языком в приоткрытый рот. Точно так же, как нарисованный воображением Куроко за зажмуренными глазами, пока Тайга почти с остервенением дрочит себе в душе каждое утро. Но теперь все происходит взаправду, и только от понимания этого желание растекается теплыми волнами в груди и внизу живота. 

Все происходит слишком быстро: секунда - поцелуй разрывают и Тайгу резко толкают на стул (когда успел там оказаться). Гаснет весь свет, кроме развешанных елочных огоньков на стене, разноцветное сияние которых делает темноту слишком волнующей и интимной, игривой и далеко не праздничной. 

Тайге неловко. Он впервые оказывается в таком положении: не знает, куда себя деть, не может оторвать взгляд от пола или что-либо сказать, а внутри все вибрирует и раскаляется, от чего дрожащие руки приходится сжать в кулаки. Даже обдумать происходящее толком не получается - не успевает. Тишину рассеивает льющаяся отовсюду музыка, и едва Тецуя начинает двигаться, все мысли и их зачатки с корнем выносит из головы. 

В одно мгновение из простого и неприметного подростка он превращается в восхитительное сочетание плавных изгибов, напряженных в танце мышц и движений, уверенных и завораживающих. Ладони гладят грудь, медленно опускаются к впалому животу, очерчивают бока и ребра, повторяют путь по новой, каждым действием заставляя Тайгу дышать коротко и часто, так, что в груди все горит и не хватает воздуха. К нему поворачиваются спиной и почти под носом вертят бедрами. Короткая юбка немного задирается, и у Тайги сдавливает горло от одной мысли, что под нею ничего нет. Как оказывается позже - есть. Маленькие черные трусики с узкой полоской сзади и полупрозрачной тканью спереди, едва что-то скрывающей. Их Тецуя снимает особенно медленно: поддевает большими пальцами тонкие резинки, оттягивая их и поглаживая кожу, тянет вниз к щиколоткам, не переставая извиваться в такт музыке, а потом аккуратно переступает, отбрасывая носком в сторону. 

Только после того, как кусочек ткани пропадает из виду в полумраке комнаты, Тайга сам замечает, что его собственные хипсы кажутся слишком тесными. Замечает и мокрое пятно на светлых штанах, и почти нестерпимое желание, жаром сковавшее от кончиков волос до пальцев ног, схватить Куроко и разорвать в клочья все, что на том еще есть, чтобы больше нечем было дразнить. После поставить на колени, голого и абсолютно беззащитного, стянуть голубые волосы на затылке в кулак и заставить облизывать его, Тайги, член, пока один из них не сломается и начнет умолять о большем. 

Но Тецуя удивляет второй раз за вечер: вдруг садится Кагами на колени лицом к лицу и, сцепляя их пальцы вместе и отводя сильные руки ему за голову, скрещивает и удерживает за запястья. 

Сил пошевелиться резко не хватает. Чужой вес вдавливает в стул, разгоряченное танцем тело вжимается в его - такое же горячее и напряженное, - светлая челка щекочет нос. Тецуя слегка вращает тазом, выгибает дугой спину, открывая при этом горло и манящую ямочку между ключиц. А потом прижимается к широкой груди, ловит полубезумный взгляд Тайги, и у того замирает сердце. 

Затянутые дымкой темные глаза, опущенные ресницы, скользящий по нижней губе кончик языка - в животе все скручивается тугим узлом, и тело само собой подается вперед, сталкиваясь эрекцией с прикрытым зеленой тканью членом. Куроко тонко стонет на вдохе и тут же придвигается еще ближе, ерзает бедрам, трется чувствительной кожей о жесткий шов штанов, и упорно не разжимает пальцы на запястьях Кагами.

Тецуя меняется до неузнаваемости, кажется, будто его вдруг подменили кем-то чужим с таким же лицом и телом. На секунду Тайга начинает подозревать, что является частью чего-то розыгрыша, что сейчас дверь распахнется и в комнату влетит ржущая толпа людей с камерами. Но стоны Тецуи хриплые и протяжные, стояк - ощутимый, а раскатистый голос из подсознания сладко тянет: "Ты ведь был хорошим мальчиком?", и подозрения топит в накатившей сладкой дрожи. 

Тайга был хорошим, очень, очень хорошим мальчиком весь год. И заслуживает свою награду. Зеленая ткань и белое кружево - всего лишь подарочная упаковка, а под ней скрывается его подарок. Надо только сорвать ее. 

\- Сними ты эту хрень, - Кагами почти рычит, когда помпон ударяет в лицо. - Мешает же.

\- Но это часть костюма, - вежливо объясняет Тецуя, прерывисто вздыхая. 

Да черт с ним.

Вырваться оказывается очень легко. Скинув с себя руки, Тайга тут же срывает со склоненной на бок головы колпак и по очереди стягивает перчатки. Избавиться от юбки выходит куда сложнее: член дернулся в трусах, едва она оказалась задрана на талии, делая и без того тонкое тело еще меньше и соблазнительнее. Поэтому Тайга решает ее оставить, как и чулки, от вида которых на широко разведенных бедрах у него из легких вышибает весь воздух. Его продолжает вышибать и после, когда Куроко, расстегнув чертовы штаны, обхватывает оба члена в ладони и скользит по ним вверх-вниз, потирая большим пальцем мокрые от смазки головки. 

Это хорошо. Хорошо до плывущих очертаний точек-огоньков на стенах, дрожи в ногах и плавящихся мозгов. Но этого недостаточно. 

Они рвано дышат, целуются до искр перед глазами, сталкиваются языками и прижимаются друг к другу так, что кажется еще чуть-чуть - они срастутся кожей и останутся так навсегда. 

Тайга гладит ладонями округлую спину, ниже - сжимает упругие маленькие ягодицы, раздвигает. Тецуя громко стонет в поцелуй, резко подается в свой кулак, в ответ получая довольное мычание.   
Пальцы, отчего-то влажные и скользкие, подушечками щекочут сжавшуюся звездочку - Куроко вздрагивает, по подбородку стекает густая слюна - и сразу два без предупреждения (какое там, когда думаешь членом, а в горле извивается чужой язык) толкаются внутрь. Гладкие стеночки тут же стискивают их, растянутые мышцы пульсируют, узкие бедра резко дергаются.

Прерывистый, тонкий звук, который издает Тецуя, и ощущение россыпи горячих капель через майку окончательно скручивают каждую клеточку в теле, и Тайга, глухо рыча, кончает прямо в...

 

...свои трусы. 

Вот черт.

Когда сердце успокаивается и перестает отдаваться стуком в горле, Тайга вздыхает и душится подушкой. Тело так расслабленно, что не хочется даже переодеться - только убиться от стыда. Господи, до чего же нелепо. Словно ему опять четырнадцать лет и встает даже на само слово "встает", мелькающее в сознании. 

Хотя кончать после эротического сна с участием своего парня не так уж и стыдно, к тому же - не впервой. А вот то, что даже когда спит, Кагами думает об одном человеке и хочет только его, в который раз заставляет задуматься о том, что все-таки творится у него в голове и стоит ли с этим бороться. 

От философского разложения на молекулы спасает входящий звонок.

Тайга смотрит на экран и еле пересиливает желание что-нибудь сломать.

\- Доброе утро, Кагами-кун, - черт легок на помине и как всегда равнодушен в голосе. - Извини, что так рано, но уже двадцать девятое декабря, а я так и не получил ответ. Ты все-таки решил, что хочешь в подарок?

Кагами чуть не откусывает себе язык от неожиданности и тут же давится воздухом, когда перед глазами проносится причина остывающей в трусах спермы, неприятно-липкой и вязкой. 

Белые чулки, задранная до пояса юбка, жилистое тело извивается в танце.

Тайга чувствует, как собственное смущение растекается краснотой от шеи до кончиков ушей, и почти нестерпимое желание прибежать домой к Куроко и прижать его к себе. 

\- Ну... Есть одна идея. 

В конце концов, почему бы и нет?


End file.
